Talk:Grand Quest/@comment-26149388-20160422135254/@comment-27887874-20160422234210
For the Inquisitor, my was: 7* Nyami: lead (Any damage based lead) Omni Fargas: Damage boost (Any damage boosting SBB) 7* Sirius: Damage boost (Any damage boosting SBB, Just make sure they don't stack effects) I guess vargas and sirius kinda stacks effects but i won with it, lel 7* Laberd: Mitigator (Any mitigation unit) Then the extra Nyami and Avani. To start off. DO NOT KILL THE 2 PILLARS AT THE INQUISITORS SIDES, if you do, then the Inquisitor will unleash a buff removing, ultra, mega, goku blast and shred your units. I personally Recommend double Nyami because of her massive 4 hits on her SBB on a single target. This will ensure you do damage to inquisitor without taking out the pillars so fast. If you don't have Nyami, A Single target SBB is recommended, such as Tazer. If no Tazer or someone else like that, another damage dealer will do. Turn 1, You can do whatever you want. Deal as much damage as you can Turn 2, He will reduce damage taken to 1, and remove your BB Gauge. This is important. Make sure to Spark everyone and get at least 1 units SBB up. This means you must attack with Avani first, and wait a bit before using the other units because Avani's animation is ridiculously long. Turn 3, If you've atleasst 1 unit with SBB up, Then he will recharge all your units BB Gauge to max (sometimes just half) and his mitigation will be removed. If none of your units have full SBB Gauge, then the mitigation will continue for another round. If he removes his mitigation, Spark everyone. If the mitigation continued, Spark everyone with normal hit to increase BB Gauge with Avani's lead skill. Use Nyami's BB so that her SBB is fill to maxed. Turn 4, Use your damaging boosting units(In my case, Fargas, Sirius, and Avani) and your mitigator SBB's 1 at a time. DO NOT SPARK THEM to avoid decreasing the pillars health too low.. All you need is the damage buffs. Now spark the double Nyami. If you don't have the other Nyami, Spark the given Nyami and your other damage dealing unit. Turn 5, Spark all your units NORMAL ATTACKS except for the given Nyami, and your Nyami/Substitute. Normal attack because Avani's SBB gives more normal hit count. (You may notice your lead skills are negated and thats ok) Turn 6, Here, he should be Half health. or somewhere near. He will use his mitigation again. Spark Avani and your other units for the BB up again. Turn 7, This time he will continue his mitigation regardless of SBB Gauge filled. It is recommended to use your mitigators BB/SBB here Turn 8, He gives you back your SBB again. IF THE PILLARS HP ARE SOMEWHERE NEAR 50% you may spark them. However if they are near death, use them all 1 at a time, no sparking, except for double Nyami/Substitute. Turn 9, UBB Fargas or whatever unit you think has a great damage dealing and boosting UBB. MAKE SURE TO SPARK AVANI WITH EVERYONE ELSE. He should be dead. If not, then i dunno what to tell ya. Turn 10, This is an extra turn. For whatever else you needed to do, like, if you think you needed to deal more damage or if you didn't have SBB up at turn 3 and his mitigation went on for another round, but i finished this within 9 turns as described here. Hope this helped you. Good luck summoner!~ Allanon = Taric